Tradition
by that girl65
Summary: Chuck is insistent at upholding holiday tradition. And Olive isn't about to let her forget it. Cholive


MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my gift to all you Cholive fans. I wasn't sure whether or not to make it smutty…and I decided to leave it short and sweet. BUT…New Year's is coming up…that might call for a sorta sequel featuring smut….not sure yet. Anyways. Enjoy!

"What are you doing?" Ned asked as he watched Chuck hang a wreath on the door of the Pie Hole. "I'm decorating," she said matter-of-factly to her ex. "Why? You know we don't decorate for holidays here," Ned persisted.

"I thought I got you out of that silly notion," Chuck said plugging in some lights that she had hung across the wall. "Decoration is unconventional and a hassle. Besides, it always makes someone feel left out. What if someone comes in that doesn't celebrate Christmas and they get offended by the decorations?" Ned said.

"It's tradition," Chuck countered, "And that's why I'm putting a Menorah up too." Ned merely sighed and walked away. He had been a little on edge since he and Chuck had broken up and she hoped he would be out of it soon. She began rolling out a crust, saddened but understanding of Ned's aversion to her since the break up.

"Hey, Chuck!"

The brunette's heart jumped into her throat as the reason for the break up walked through the door. "Hey, Olive," Chuck said shakily, hoping the waiver was not apparent in her voice.

It had become evident to Chuck a few months before (when she came back from the nunnery to be exact) that she was in love with Olive Snook. The small blonde had released a cornucopia of emotions within her that Ned never had. Just the thought of Olive or the mere mention of her name made her flustered. She realized she was more likely to trip or drop something when in the blonde's presence, her hands unable to stay still. This made living in the same apartment as her extremely hard and she found herself avoiding the room as much as possible. It was hard to break it off with Ned, and he was not exactly pleased about it; but she knew it was the right thing. It wasn't right dragging him on like that.

"Hey, sweetie," Olive said standing next to Chuck at the counter and bumping her lightly with her hip, "How are you today?"

"Pretty good," Chuck said putting icing on a holiday cookie. Olive took one of the finished cookies and began munching on it, "So how's…everything with you two? Any chance you two will kiss and make up? Well, hypothetically kiss because of your deadly allergy."

"Um, no," Chuck said, "he is free to for your taking now." It was all Chuck could not to choke as those words came out of her mouth. The last thing she wanted to see was for Ned and Olive to be together, for purely selfish reasons. It was not that she didn't want Olive and Ned to find happiness, she just wished the petite blonde would find happiness with her.

"Oh, honey, that ship sailed a loooooong time ago," Olive said with a smirk, "I am not infatuated with Ned anymore. "Oh," Chuck said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah, I realized he wasn't really what I wanted," Olive shrugged, "why are you making cookies anyways?"

"It's tradition," Chuck said smiling, "This is what you do at Christmas." That had become Chuck's response to everything lately.

"Why are there stockings over a fake chimney in the kitchen?" Ned asked one day.

"It's tradition," Chuck said simply," thinking it explained everything perfectly and deserved no other explanation.

"Why is Pigby wearing antlers?"

"It's tradition."

"Why is there holly all over the dining room?"

"It's tradition."

"What's this?"

"An advent calendar. It's tradition."

This is how the past couple of days had gone at the Pie Hole. Soon, people just stopped asking about the different things that Chuck did for the holiday season. And that's how she liked it. It wasn't until Christmas Eve that is was used against her.

Chuck had just come up to the apartment after cleaning up the Pie Hole. Olive was in the kitchen baking and the like. "I'm back," Chuck called, dropping her coat on the couch. "Welcome back!" Olive sang sashaying out of the kitchen. The brunette's throat dried up when her eyes saw what her roommate was wearing.

Olive was in a short red dress with a fuzzy white trim along the bottom, making it look like she was wearing some sort of Santa Clause suit. The bottom of the dress barely grazed the top of her knees, giving Olive a peek of her toned, tan thighs as the dress moved with each step she took.

"You're…" _beautiful_, Chuck wanted to say, but instead responded, "festive."

"Why thank you," Olive said smiling flirtingly at her, "I decorated too. You've been so busy decorating the Pie Hole you didn't get to the apartment." Chuck looked around the apartment, noticing the tinsel and holly placed around the apartment. She had been so distracted by Olive she didn't even notice before. "It looks nice," she said smiling, following Olive into the kitchen.

There were pans of cookies placed all around the kitchen, so many that some had been placed in odd placed to accommodate them. "You were busy," Chuck said looking around. Olive smiled and held a candy cane up, "I had a lot of time to kill." She looked over at Chuck and squinted, "Chuck," she began, "have you ever, had feelings for one of your best friends?"

Chuck swallowed as Olive began to step closer to her slowly. "Um, I…I don't know what you mean," she stammered."

"Sure you do," Olive said never ceasing her travel, "Are you saying you've never harbored feelings for someone who you used to look at as just a friend but suddenly those feelings mutated like they'd been standing in front of the microwave too long and you just….can't hold them back?"

At this point, Chuck found herself unable to move from the kitchen doorway, her legs stiff in their place. Olive was mere centimeters away from her at this point, still holding the candy cane up to Olive at chest level. The taller woman's breath hitched in her throat, "Yes," she whispered, unsure if she had really said it or not.

"It's a crazy feeling. Isn't it?" Olive said twirling the candy cane and licking her lips, a sly smile playing on her lips. The question wasn't meant to be answered and Chuck searched Olive's eyes for an answer. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she could feel the slight brush of Olive's breasts against hers with each rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took.

"Olive," Chuck breathed. Olive looked up above Chuck's head and smiled. The taller woman followed her gaze and flushed a deep shade of red when she saw mistletoe hanging in the doorway. She looked back at Olive, only to see Olive looking straight at her, her eyes glowing.

"It's tradition," Olive said raising an eyebrow, closing the gap between their lips until Chuck could feel her breath playing off her chin. Neither know who closed the gap, the next thing they were aware of was each other's lips pressed against their own, arms wrapped around the others bodies trying to bring them closer.

Chuck pulled away slowly, her head light, not sure how long they had been kissing. She smiled and said against Olive's lips, "Can't argue with tradition."


End file.
